A Moment Alone
by Mertz
Summary: K&A story...Allura trying to get Keith alone long enough to tell him her feelings.


This story serves two purposes, first and foremost I wrote it as a birthday gift for my dear friend CMS, happy birthday girl! (Psst...I won't tell them your age if you don't tell them mine!) Enjoy the butt grabbing dear lady!

Feel free to PM her and wish her a happy birthday! .net/u/1632334/cms

Second, someone on KAEX put out a challenge several weeks ago, in episode 62, Keith makes some comment about occasionally making mistakes and the team then picks on Keith for the time he "accidentally" got into Blue lion with Princess. The challenge was to create a story about why he was in the lion. This is my answer to that challenge as well. So enjoy A Moment Alone.

Thanks to Wade Wells for editing and catching my mistakes! Hope you had fun tormenting CMS about reading the story in advance!

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.

Until next time,

Mertz

* * *

A Moment Alone:

Allura sits in her daily meeting with Keith and Coran sighing to herself. She watches as Keith stands up to point something out to Coran on a piece of paper. He bends over the desk and Allura gives Keith's butt a cursory glance before shifting her gaze back to Coran.

She pays attention to the meeting for a moment then as her eyes drift back to Keith's butt her mind drifts to thoughts of how firm that butt must be and what Keith would look like naked. As she is about to sigh Coran speaks to her, "What do you think Princess?"

Allura's eyes fly back to meet Coran's gaze as she reddens, "Sorry, I missed your last statement."

Coran lifts a brow at her as Keith turns to study her, "Are you feeling alright Princess? You look a little flushed."

Allura reddens even more as her mind searches for an excuse for her inattention, "Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night and my mind drifted." She sits more forward in her chair, "Now what was the question?"

The meeting continues and Allura forces herself to keep her attention on the subject at hand. Coran is about to wrap up the meeting when they are interrupted by a knock on the door. Coran bids the visitor to enter and the head of the guards enters to ask Coran for a moment of his time. "Excuse me for a moment, Princess, Commander." Both wave Coran out the door.

As the door closes Allura looks over to Keith, who has turned toward her with his butt perched on the edge of Coran's desk, the paper in his hand as he continues to study it. Allura continues to watch him as he completely ignores her. Her frustration mounts; _Even when we are alone he doesn't know I exist…_ A deep, irritated sigh leaves her and Keith finally looks up, "Something on your mind Princess?"

She watches him for a moment in contemplation, _Should I ask him?_ Keith's eyebrow goes up, "Princess, are you alright?"

Before she can answer the door opens and Coran steps back through, "Sorry for the interruption."

Keith shifts his gaze away from Allura to Coran, "Everything alright?"

Coran smiles as he walks back around to sit down at his desk as Keith turns his body following him, "Everything is fine, it was just a small matter in the changing of the guards, nothing to concern yourself over Commander."

Keith nods at him, "Well, was there anything else we need to cover?"

Coran shakes his head, "No, I think we finished our discussions." He shifts his gaze to Allura, "Princess?"

Allura looks up from her thoughts, "No, I have nothing new."

Keith nods at her then heads for the door. Allura slowly stands, smiles at Coran and follows him.

Keith begins walking down the hall away from her, his long stride quickly beginning to distance them. Allura sighs and decides, _I need a chance…now is as good of a time as any._

She opens her mouth to say his name then stops when a door opens and Lance steps out, "Keith, great! Need your opinion on something."

Withholding her groan of irritation, Allura keeps walking and passes them, being completely ignored by both men as they continue their discussion. Allura fumes, _Dammit! Why can't I ever get Keith alone for more than a moment?_

VVVVVVVVV

Allura sits at dinner, picking at her food as she contemplates the person who seems to be occupying her thoughts more and more. She sighs when she hears him laugh at Pidge's remark and looks up to watch him for a moment.

His eyes are dancing with laughter as he listens to Hunk's counter remark to Pidge. Soon Lance jumps in the debate and all four men end up laughing. Allura smiles at them, and then slowly stands up. Keith takes notice and stands as well. She waves him down, "I'm going to call it an evening. Goodnight gentlemen…"

They all wish her good night as she strolls out of the room. Keith watches her departing back. He continues to watch the door for moment once she is gone before turning back to sit down and join in the conversation once more.

VVVVVVVVV

Allura sighs as she walks to her room. Changing her mind at the last moment, Allura turns down a different corridor and finally walks down the steps leading to the interior gardens. She enjoys the fresh night air as she looks toward the starlit night sky.

She walks to her favorite bench and then sits down while contemplating ways to get Keith alone.

VVVVVVVVV

Keith leaves the dining room and smiles as Lance, Pidge and Hunk continue their debate while walking down the hall. He sighs as he rubs the back of his neck, _What a long day…some fresh air would be wonderful._ Keith walks away from the group, turning toward the gardens.

As he enters the gardens, Keith is a bit surprised and then angered to find he isn't alone, "Princess, what are you doing out here alone at night?"

Startled by him, Allura pushes herself up off the bench before relaxing and taking her seat once more. She looks up at him a bit chagrined, "I just needed some air Keith."

Keith stands in front of her glaring down on her as he raises his voice, "You know you shouldn't be out here without a guard Princess! What if Lotor would have taken the opportunity to kidnap you? We would never have been able to save you, because we wouldn't have known you were gone!"

Allura looks away from him and sighs mentally, _Great…I finally have him alone and he is angry with me._ She finally turns back to him, "I'm sorry Keith…I just wanted some air and time to think without the constant interruptions I get all the time."

Sighing, Keith sits down next to her, "Sorry Princess, I shouldn't have yelled at you." He turns toward her and takes her hand as he stares into her eyes, "But don't ever do this again. If something were to happen to you…"

He leaves off as a guard walks into the garden, looking around and stops when he sees them, "Commander Keith, sorry, I heard a raised voice and decided to investigate."

Keith releases her hand to wave the guard off. He stands back up as the guard leaves, "Come on Princess, I will escort you back to your room."

Taking Allura's elbow as she rises, Keith begins walking out of the garden. Allura finds herself almost running to keep up with Keith's pace. She finally breathes out, "Slow down Keith!" as she pulls back on his grip.

Keith looks down on her and Allura gets mad at the expression on his face. It was almost like he was shocked he had her elbow and that she was with him. He takes her arm again but at least looks apologetic at her, "Sorry Princess. I was just thinking about something."

He begins down the hall again, at a slightly slower pace. Allura walks beside him, cognizant of his hand on her elbow, wishing it was around her waist. As they near her room, Keith pauses before the door to press the buttons for the access code.

As the door opens Keith turns to smile at her, "Good night Princess."

Allura sighs, "Keith…" then stops when she sees two patrolling guards coming around the corner.

Keith raises a brow at her, "Yes Princess?"

Mentally cursing, she turns away to walk into her room, "Good night Keith."

He looks at her perplexed as she smiles at him and presses the button for the door. Keith shakes his head and turns as the guards approach and say hello.

VVVVVVVVV

Allura readies herself for bed and sighs as she crawls under the covers. Turning off the light, she stares at the dark ceiling as her mind races, _Every time I try to tell him, something or someone interferes! Dammit!_

She rolls over onto her side as her eyes shift to look out the window, _I need to find a way to get him alone…how do I do that?_

Allura's eyes fall on Black lion and she smiles to herself as an idea comes to her.

VVVVVVVVV

Keith enters his office the next day and sighs as he picks up a note left on his desk:

_Keith,_

_You weren't here when I came in…so decided to leave a quick note. Need some help with a problem in Blue lion. The console lights keep shutting off on Princess and I am having problems with my arms not being long enough to reach the wires. Hunk is too big to get underneath the console and Lance is busy with something. Can you meet me in Blue at 15:30? Shouldn't take too long to fix, guessing it's just a shorted wire._

_Pidge_

Keith sighs as he looks at his watch, _Dammit…need to be there in 10 minutes…so much for getting my paperwork done._ He turns around and walks out of his office.

Keith walks down the hall to castle control and is a bit shocked to find it empty. He looks at his watch, _I'll just get down there, maybe I can figure it out without Pidge…_ He walks up to the dais and presses the button to raise the launch bay. He grabs the T-bar for Blue lion and heads down to the bay.

VVVVVVVVV

Allura walks into castle control a few minutes later and feels a thrill of anticipation run through her at the sight of the tunnels being raised, _It worked…he's has to be down there…_

Running for Blue's tube, Allura rides the T-bar down to the launch bay. She hops into the command chair and rides the launch vehicle out to Blue. Holding her breath as the chair is raised into the lion, she almost laughs at the sight of Keith's firm butt bent over in front of her, "Keith?"

A loud crack and "SHIT!" is heard as Keith tries to back out of the access area for the lion's control center. He gets stuck when his butt comes into contact with her legs and can move no further as his shoulders and head are still under the panel. He very quickly moves forward again and Allura listens amused, as Keith continues to swear unintelligibly before he growls out, "Allura, I need you to back out of the lion so I can get out."

Allura reaches over and flicks off the power and groans audibly when the lights go out as if to sound frustrated, "Damn…power loss Keith, I can't leave."

A very loud groan is heard coming from under the panel. Allura wishes the power loss wasn't necessary, since she can no longer see Keith's ass clearly. She finally hears, "Fine…at least get out of the chair, I'll see if I can shift around it enough to get out."

Smiling to herself, Allura stands, deliberately trips over Keith's legs and falls forward so her hands end up on his ass to prevent herself from landing on the floor. She can hear Keith's deep intake of breath as she gasps out, "I'm sorry Keith…I tripped."

Keith makes no comment as she moves her hands up to his lower back and then pushes herself up, _Yes…as firm as I always dreamt it would be…_Allura finally sidesteps and stays near the side of the chair as she listens to Keith struggle to get out from under the panel. _Damn…I wish I could see this!_

A few more muffled curses are heard before she can see his shadowed form finally sit up. With her hand on the back of the chair, she feels his hair brush her fingers as he gets up and sits in the chair. At his slight groan, she asks, "Keith, are you alright?"

"Yes…I hit my head on top of the control panel though."

Concern fills her as she reaches out in the darkness for him. Her hand comes into contact with his shoulder, "How bad did you hit it?" She moves her fingers up into his hair and comes across his hand, "Let me feel it Keith."

She feels Keith pull away from her, "Princess it's fine, it's just a bump."

Anger fills her as she reaches over for him again, "Don't be a child, let me feel it." She over extends in her reach, steps on Keith's foot and trips accidentally this time. As she falls forward, Keith turns in the chair toward her so they hit, chest to chest as he wraps his arms around her with Allura's nose hitting Keith's chin. Keith turns her as he sits back down and Allura ends up in his lap, moaning as she holds her nose, with her eyes watering. Keith reaches up to feel along her arms and traces them to her hands, "Allura, are you alright?"

She manages a "Fine…" as she lowers her hands and finally takes note of where she is sitting. She sniffles a bit and wipes at the tears on her cheeks. As Keith's hands finally find her cheeks, his voice becomes very tender, "Are you sure?" as his fingers help to wipe away her tears.

Allura reaches back up and places her hand over his, "I am now…"

She feels Keith stiffen underneath her, "Uh…Allura..."

Allura leans forward to kiss him and hits her nose against his and cries out in pain as her nose gives another painful throb and her eyes start watering again. Keith rubs his nose to relieve the brief pain before managing to gasp, "Allura?"

He feels her settle her head against his shoulder as she leans into his chest. Wrapping his arm around her back, he reaches with the other to trace her arm up to her face again. He lightly touches her fingers, "Allura, are you hurt?"

He hears a slight sniffle then a muffled whisper, "This isn't how I planned it…"

Keith stiffens as his voice becomes a bit demanding, "Planned what Allura?"

Another sniffle and he feels her rub her cheek against his shoulder before her soft muffled voice is heard again, "A chance to be alone with you…"

Keith is silent a moment, "Why…" then stops as the lights suddenly come on in the lion and the video prompt turns on with Coran raising an eyebrow at them with Lance, Hunk and Pidge standing in the background with wide grins on their faces, "Commander…what are you doing in Blue lion with Princess Allura on your lap?"

He feels Allura stiffen in his arms. He quickly spits out the first thing that comes to him, "The power went out and I got lost in the dark Coran. Somehow I ended up in Blue lion. I was going to call into castle control to report the problem when Allura came up in the chair. We lost power again and were bumping into each other in the dark, this was the easiest way to stop hurting each other."

Coran gives him a look that states he doesn't believe a word out of Keith's mouth when Allura sits up, her bloody nose evident. Coran's gaze turns to one of shock, "PRINCESS! Why didn't you say you were injured?"

Allura places her hand over her nose again in horror, "I fell face first in the dark…"

Keith stiffens his arm around her waist, _Shit…I didn't realize she had hurt herself that bad…_He looks up as Coran yells at him, "Get her back here now Commander!"

Keith hits the buttons to start lowering the chair, holding onto Allura as they exit the lion.

VVVVVVVVV

Once everyone is in bed and hopefully asleep, Keith exits his room to walk down the hall. He reaches Allura's room and enters quickly so as not to be caught. He lets his eyes adjust to the dark room before walking toward the bed. Watching Allura sleep he sighs as he sits down next to her and shakes her lightly, "Allura…"

She sits up quickly and Keith grabs her to stop her from hitting her face against him again, "It's me Allura…"

Her whole body relaxes in her relief, "Keith…"

Keith reaches over to turn on her bedside lamp and grimaces when he gets a good look at Allura. Both of her eyes have bruising showing from the blows to her nose. He reaches up to caress her cheek, "Are you alright?"

Allura looks at him confused, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Clearing his throat, Keith lightly fingers the area under her eyes, "Because you have two black eyes…"

Her eyes widening in shock, Allura pulls away from him, crawls out of bed and runs to her dressing table to look at herself. She groans at the sight as Keith rises from the bed to walk up behind her. He forces her to turn around to face him. Allura tries to keep her head down so he can't see her. Keith forces her chin up, "They will fade Allura."

He moves his hand from her chin to her cheek, "So why were you trying to get me alone?"

Allura stares into his eyes, his regard making her body begin to tingle with desire. She unconsciously licks her lips and his eyes move to her lips to study them briefly before he dips his head to kiss her. Allura closes her eyes as she feels Keith move his lips over hers. Tentatively she licks at his lips and listens to him groan as he pulls her tongue into his mouth and plays with it with his own.

Pulling her tight against his body, Keith continues to kiss her and feels himself harden with the contact. When he finally needs oxygen, he ends the kiss but keeps her body tight against his and his lips within inches of hers as he looks into her eyes.

A smile crosses her lips as Allura reaches up with her hands to pull Keith's face back down to hers to kiss him again. As his tongue sweeps into her mouth, Allura feels a whimper coming out of her throat. She moves her hands, sliding them down his back before caressing his firm buttocks.

Growling deep in his throat, Keith runs his hand down her back, caresses her buttocks before pushing his groin into her. Allura breaks the kiss as she gasps, feeling every inch of his male hardness against her. Keith moves his lips along her jawbone then nuzzles her neck, making her shiver as she whimpers, "Keith…" He moves his arms and lifts her up against him before walking back to her bed. He lays her down in the middle of it then lies beside her, watching her eyes. Allura reaches up with her hand to caress his cheek. Keith turns his face to kiss her palm before leaning over to kiss her lips.

Allura pulls him down against her, relishing the weight of his body on top of hers as her breasts brush against his chest. Keith groans loudly then tries to pull away from her, "We have to stop Allura."

Grabbing onto him to keep him from leaving her she whispers, "Why?" and leans up to kiss his lips once more. Keith holds her tight to him, his hardness resting along her thigh as he returns the kiss for a moment before pulling his face away from her again, "We can't make love Allura…not here, not now."

As Keith pulls his body away from her, Allura looks up at him hurt, "You don't want to make love to me?"

A groan escapes Keith's throat as he takes her hand and guides it down his body to caress his hardness, "Does this feel like I don't want you?"

Allura moves her fingers along him, feeling him pulse against her fingertips as a growl escapes Keith's throat. He finally jerks himself away from her so he is sitting farther away from her. She reaches out a hand to him, "Please Keith…"

Keith runs his hand up along her leg, raising her nightgown as he goes. Allura watches him as he raises it above her hips, expose her underwear. He meets her eyes as his fingers slide below the waistband and he glides his fingers along her slit. She gasps and arches against him as he pushes a finger in and out of her while continuing to play with her.

Feeling the pressure building within her, Allura throws back her head and cries out as the climax over takes her. She feels Keith's lips on hers again as her body slowly begins to relax. When she can open her eyes again, he pulls up and smiles at her before speaking, "When I make love to you Allura, it will be for the entire night and I want to be able to wake up with you in my arms. I will not leave before Nanny wakes up so we don't get caught."

Keith leans over to kiss her once more, "Good night Allura." He rises from the bed and heads for the door. Stopping just in front of it he looks back at her, grinning wickedly, "Next time you want to get me alone, just ask…" then leaves the room.

Allura sighs deeply as she smiles at the closed door before reaching over to turn off her lamp and going back to sleep.


End file.
